blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Lords
Lords & Tyrants is a feature length epic fantasy-action film created by Freddy Productions in 2005, written and directed by Sean Forrest. Though primarily produced pre-blashco 1.0, the film became a blashco collaboration in the final stages of production and post. The film took over one year to produce due to schedule conflicts with the cast, which stars all three of the Forrest brothers, Drew and Eric Broestl, Cory Royer and Jeremiah Jacklich. History In 2004, Sean Forrest began penning the screenplay for Lords & Tyrants, being heavily influenced by films like Gladiator and The Lord of the Rings. During the writing process, he incorporated elements from the unfinished production Patriator, which was directed by Brett Forrest. The finished script was far longer and more ambitions than anything attempted by Freddy Productions, and if grouped in to the blashco canon, is the longest production in the entire catalog. Production Filming began in August 2004, which Sean later admitted was a mistake. Production quickly stalled and spiraled out of control as none of the actors schedules would line up. Actors would learn their lines on the spot and often mess them up due to lack of preparation, and very little effort was put into most fight scenes. After completing about half of the shooting script, the film entered what is know in the industry as "development hell." From October to December 2004, virtually nothing was filmed, and the film was almost dropped entirely. In the spring of 2005, Sean obtained a new-found desire to complete the film, when the cast seemed more excited about the project than before. Sean rewrote many scenes in the film's final act and resumed production, filming very rapidly. At this time, Asher Refailov assisted in choreographing the final battle scene and some post-production. The final scenes were filmed in August 2005, a full year after production began. 2 months prior to blashco 1.0. Plot The film takes place in the fictional kingdoms of Brevoxyl and Taurus and centers around Christof Ordu (Brett Forrest), colonel of the Brevoxyn army. It opens on his report to King Gerrad III (Eric Broestl) that their defenses have fallen to barbarian hordes. Their kingdom is becoming comprimised. Christof suggests to travel to the neighboring country Taurus, led by Queen Mariette Roze (Cori Royer). Belthazar Faragus (Drew Broestl), a high ranking official, contests heavily and the scene ends with Faragus and Ordu in deep hatred of one another. "The King has been slain!" Ordu hears these cries in the night and runs to the King's slumber chamber to find both Belthazar and General Yared (Nate Forrest). It seems that Ordu's blade was used to slay the king, and they both agree to imprison Christof until they behead him pubicly. They take him to Tabalt Dungeon. The film cuts to a region of Taurus where Lustig the Dragonhearted (Mikey Forrest) is introduced. He is essentially a carbon-copy og Gimli from Lord of the Rings. Zimmer watches him slay a bunch of goons and tells him of a manditory meeting with the Queen in the city of Melinkta. Back at Tabalt Dungeon, Ordu meets Marcus of Bombadil (Drew Broestl) who had his hand cut off for stealing a bottle of wine. The scene shifts again and introduces Francis of Stirling (Sean Forrest) as he evades hundreds of guards to obtain a single peach. He sports a light saber. Zimmer once again approaches Francis to tell him of the same meeting he told Lustig. It is the day of Ordu's execution and the day of Marcus' release. They say their farewells and Marcus exits as the executioner approaches. On his way to to the guillotine, Ordu swiftly escapes and kills many soldiers in both battle and stealth before exiting to the wasteland near Brevoxyl. He succumbs to the heat and has a foreshadowing flashback to Belthazar and the slain King in a dream. He awakens in the home of the Grey Samaratan (Sean Forrest) AKA a version of Gandalf that wears tennis shoes. He heals and aides him on his journey by enhancing his blade. Ordu leaves and arrives and Adalgo Palace, home of Queen Mariette. There he meets Lustig and Francis who express their knowledge of gossip about Ordu's Kingly assassination. Ordu angrily discharges these rumors and the Queen enters. The Queen expresses her warriness of Lord Faragus and sends our three heroes on their unfolding quest to free the world. The three depart in the most copyright-infringing way possible, copying a specific scene from Lord of the Rings entirely including it's musical score. After this scene the film cuts to a slow zoom on Balthazar Faragus who stares forebodingly into the camera. At this point in the original cut, the film goes to an intermission that lasts the duration of a song that is similar to the rest of the soundtrack. This scene was to be included on the DVD as well under the title "Really Sean?" but was omitted for timing's sake. The film returns with the three heroes in a vast field. They speak of an old folks tale about an old beggar who roams these parts ever since his family was murdered. Lord Faragas has a dream about a light saber and sends out a scout team to defeat the bearers of the sword he forsaw, who have now, of course run into the old beggar back in the field. Though lost for centuries, he tells them the way to Brevoxyl... for a price. The next scene is the first epic battle scene. The scouts are awating the heroes encounter, but Lustig spots them ahead of time. He warns the others and they all set out for battle. Ordu separates and has the first and one of the only actually staged fight scenes. Ordu defeates this foe (Eric Broestl) and meets up with the others. He explains that soon they will be on the border of Harrodin. Back at the palace, the Queen has a heartfelt speech to give to her assistant (Drew Broestl). At Lord Faragus' castle, the general explains that things didn't go as planned. One of the scouts (Jeremiah Jacklich) explains to Belthazar what happened during the scout battle. The infamous Mustaf The Arabian (Brett Forrest) is watching and expresses his desire to help defeat these traitorous warriors. The next scene, Mustaf The Arabian, is among the most infamous and quintessential sequence from Lords & Tyrants. It begins with Ordu spying on Mustaf, both played by Brett Forrest. It seems Marcus, the friend from prison, has been captured by Mustaf's men and Ordu is willing to risk the entire mission to save him. Lustig and Mustaf have an epic showdown as the others defeat the minions. This is another one of the only staged scenes in the film. After the battle is over, the three heroes finally reunite with Marcus. In the next scene, the four are now on the vague outskirts of Faragus' castle and must trek onwards. This scene has the first appearance of Alex Warren who plays the golden soldier, a role that returned for Blashco Resurrection. Balthazar is awaiting their arrival and gives a healthy speech about how doomed the four are. His minions line up, which includes many friends of the Forrests and they all do battle. Lustig fights Fargoth The Demon Castrator (Jerry Jacklich), but is slain. Francis mourns his friend's death as Ordu leaves to find Faragas, who has slunk off to the throne room. There they conflict and Faragas escapes with Ordu in hot pursuit. The final battle happens between Ordu and Faragas. Ordu is wounded but gets up and finishes off Faragas. Back in the castle courtyard, the remains of the fallen pepper the lawn. Francis and the General gather the bodies as Ordu returns, heavily wounded. Francis carries Ordu off to help but he dies on the way in a grassy field. Francis returns to the Queen bearing Ordu's legendary blade, as well as Faragas' blade of wretchedness. In silence they pay tribute to the fallen heroes as Francis decidedly leaves, wandering off yonder mountainside as the film fades to credits. Category:0.1 Release dadada In 2008, the second disc of The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection was nearly entirely dedicated to Lords & Tyrants. It featured the high quality visuals, and replaced the faulty audio with re-recorded material, though the transfer lags slightly. It is notabaly the first time the film is ever given scenes, which were ironically named by Asher, who had very little to do with any of the writing process. The scenes listed are: 1. I Cannot Obey That Order 2. The King is Dead! 3. Concerning Lustig 4. Marcus of Bombidale 5. The Trickery of Francis 6. Escaping Tabalt Dungeou 7. On The Lam 8. Plagiarism 9. Journeying Onward 10. And Then There Were Three 11. The Quest Goes South 12. The Legend of the Old Beggar 13. A Really Weird Dream 14. The Beggar Shows The Way 15. Battling The Scouts 16. The Dying Hippo 17. Entering Brevoxyl 18. Those Damn Arabs 19. The Tyrant Speaks 20. The Battle of Zerdoph Courtyard 21. The Demon Castrator 22. Reclaiming the Crown 23. The Aftermath 24. Merely A Man 25. The Road Goes Ever On... Category:0.1